


Место в истории

by Kamarien



Series: Семь мгновений Звездных Войн [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other, Имитация статьи, повествование от третьего лица
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien
Summary: Оборачиваясь назад, достойно вспомнить тех, кто изменил этот мир.
Series: Семь мгновений Звездных Войн [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919371
Kudos: 7





	Место в истории

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2017г на [мини-челлендж «Семь мгновений»](https://elfenok-ritsuka.diary.ru/?tag=5580264), персонаж — [Дарт Вейдер](http://elfenok-ritsuka.diary.ru/p212923802.htm)  
> День 6, ключ: Образование

Лорд Вейдер был очень известной личностью. Не было ни одного разумного в Империи, который не слышал бы про грозного Лорда. Однако, Лорд Вейдер был еще и на редкость многогранным человеком.  
Военные знали его как талантливого тактика и стратега, инженеры — как находчивого изобретателя, банкиры — как на редкость въедливого управленца. Пилоты отзывались о нем как об «абсолютно чокнутом летуне», штурмовики обожали и едва ли не носили на руках, флот с трепетом наблюдал за своим пугающим кумиром. Политики порой посмеивались над его нелюбовью к власти, но ни на мгновение не забывали о его опасности, а редкие медики впоследствии в мемуарах восхищались силой духа своего пациента.  
Джедаи и враги Империи — ненавидели.

Однако, как это ни странно, в мирных кругах более всех его любили служители науки. Лорд Вейдер редко заглядывал в тот же Научно-Технический Корускантский Институт или в Большую Медицинскую Академию Тепаси, но помнили его каждый день.  
За пятнадцать лет существования его именной стипендии, до самого развала Империи, далеко не одна сотня талантливых студентов из малоимущих семей смогла получить образование бесплатно. Высочайший конкурс — но и достойное вознаграждение: студенту обеспечивалось не только оплата обучения, проживание и свободная сумма на весь период, но и последующее трудоустройство. И это было не зря: именно благодаря щедрости лорда Вейдера мир преодолел барьер гипердвигателя 0,5 ускорения для свехдальних перелетов, изобретенного командой Лау Дикк'ута, появились биотехнологичское нейропротезирование в лице ее родоначальницы Та Ю Минь, твилеки из сектора Рилота, системы терраформирования безатмосферных планет, совместное детище супругов Леи и Бенджамина Киттов, освобожденных рабов, и многое, многое другое.

После трагических для всех сторон событий битвы у Эндора выплата стипендий прекратилась. Казалось бы — навсегда, но через 10 лет, как только Новая Республика встала на ноги и вновь заработали научно-исследовательские базы по всей Галактике, последовало беспрецедентное заявление героя тех времен, Люка Скайуокера. Как все мы знаем из учебников истории, его заявление о возрождении наследства его отца, Лорда Вейдера, вызвало чрезвычайный резонанс в политических кругах. Однако, он не сдавался, и спустя три года новой гражданской войны, известной как «Война Имен», последовало объединение в нашу родину, Пангалактическую Конфедерацию, статус лидеров которой и поныне удерживают представители семейств Скайуокеров и Органа-Соло.  
Под началом Люка Скайуокера стипендия просуществовала до самой его смерти, и, казалось бы, пропала — но герой Объединения оказался достоин своего отца. Все состояние, унаследованное и приумноженное за долгие годы жизни, фактически в полном объеме (за вычетом весьма скромных сумм для детей и двадцати процентов на Академию Одаренных) вошло в Черный Фонд, из которого и поныне выплачивается образование для многих и многих талантов. Также именно из этого Фонда со временем появился институт высшего бюджетного образования, социальная поддержка жертвам войн и техногенных катаклизмов, а также знаменитая Центральная больница ожоговой хирургии, создание которой было обязательным пунктом завещания Л.Скайуокера.

Нам и поныне неизвестно ни настоящее имя, ни дата и место рождения, ни даже раса лорда Вейдера. Нам даже не известно, действительно ли Люк Скайуокер был сыном Лорду: это был лишь пункт его публичного завещания, подтвержденный самим Скайуокером, но никаких документальных свидетельств истории неизвестно. Но, тем не менее, именно эта фигура в черных доспехах перекроила нашу вселенную и привела к миру, существующему и по сей день.

_К трехсотлетию памяти Лорда Вейдера,  
Аманда Тау  
"Галактик-Ньюс"_


End file.
